The Lost Chapters of the Goblet of Fire
by Fia Fiona
Summary: I happened to get my hands on a few chapters that got lost in the final edition of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. No, just kidding, its a little fanfic I wrote. *re-posted for lay-out problems*
1. Chapter 1 : The Worries About Harry Pott...

Disclaimer : J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. The story itself is based on my own immagination. If you feel like I have stolen one of your ideas (already posted here as a fanfic), please e-mail me, I'll be happy to put you up as a disclamer too.  
  
  
AN : The events in this story are situated between Chapters 36 and 37 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : The Worries About Harry Potter   
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, looking very worried. The subject of his thoughts was Harry Potter.  
  
Dumbledore shivered as he thought about what Harry had gone through.  
  
The murder of Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts' student, to start with. Then he was captured and taken as a prisoner to become an unwilling spectator and necessairy ingredient to Voldemort's rebirth.  
  
After he had regained his body and powers, he challanged Harry into a duel. But to Voldemorts surprise the duel went a little different than he expected it to go, as till then Voldemort hadn't known that the core of Harry's wand and his own were the same which leaded in a forced duel to an event known to wizards as "Priori Incantatem".  
  
In this particular occassion Harry's wand "forced" Voldemorts wand show all his prior actions. The murder of Harry's parents included. That had been a very emotional meeting as Harry had missed his parents for most of his life.  
  
Dumbledore knew that Harry had suffered a lot due to the loss of his parents when he was a child and that the encounter with their spirits had reopend wounds that could only be healed with time. And still they wouldn't heal completely as it would always be a tender spot, something that would effect him for the rest of his life.  
  
Harry was still in the Hospital wing, carefully looked after by Madam Pomfrey. Physically he was ok, the nasty cut in his arm had healed quite nicely, thanks to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
His friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger visited him as much as they could, but as they had to take their exams Harry had spend quite a lot of time alone. Time he had used to worry about things that might happen now Voldemort was gaining power again. Dumbledore knew this instintively, as he was worrying himself about it too.   
  
But Voldemort wasn't the only thing on Harry's mind. Dumbledore knew Harry was worried sick about Sirius, his godfather and his wherabouts.  
  
Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. As Dumbledore called "Enter", the door went open and Madam Pomfrey came into his office.  
  
"Goodmorning, Madam Pomfrey,"  
  
"Goodmorning, Headmaster. I'm awfully sorry but I really have to talk to you about Harry Potter,"  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Come in. Please, sit down. Would you like a cup of tea while we talk?"  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't mind a nice cup of tea."  
  
"Now, tell me, what do you wish to tell me about young mister Potter…," Dumbledore asked carefully.  
  
"Well, it's this… I can't find any real wounds. The cut in his arm as healed quite nicely, but I'm really worried about his state of mind.. He…well…I don't know quite sure if I should tell you this but…he keeps on asking me questions about that black dog that was with him a while ago…"  
  
Dumbledore grinned and said : "No need to worry Madam Pomfrey, that question might be a little weird but it's nothing to be worried about! Especially since I'm worried about that same dog too…"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore in surprise.  
  
"Now, Madam Pomfrey, do you think I have gone mentall?"  
  
"No! Of course not! But that isn't the only thing : he's so terribly quiet. Even his friends are worried about it, they talked to me about it before they left yesterday. They're worried and to be honest I'm getting worried too…"  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed before she looked up to Dumbledore and continued :   
  
"I know he has wounds I can't cure. But I think that a day in another enviroment might do the trick… That will take his mind of things… Just for a few hours I know but still…"  
  
"Yes….yes…, you do have a point there Poppy! What would you suggest?"  
  
"Mmm, I don't know, let's see… What about a relaxing day at the seaside? The seaside is a very relaxing place you know… What do you think Dumbledore?"  
  
He was about to answer her question, when he was disturbed by the sound of an owl approching. One of the school-owls flew through the Office window and landed on Dumbledore's desk, carrying a very big letter addressed to Dumbledore.  
  
"I better leave and head back to the Hospital wing to check on Harry again," said Poppy Pomfrey, as she watched Headmaster Dumbledore detaching the letter from the owl's leg.  
  
"Yes," answered Dumbledore, whose mind already was occupied with the letter he just got. He starred at it a long time, he didn't even heard Madam Pomfrey leaving his office!  
  
Then he opened the envelope and started to read the short letter :  
  
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
I'm pleased to inform you that I've been able to warn quite a few of the people you mentioned in our last encounter. They have asked me to tell you they'll be in tough with you as soon as possible. There are still a few people I haven't been in contact with, but that might change soon.  
Can you please inform me how Harry is doing by returning owl.  
Many regards,  
Snuffles.  
  
  
Dumbledore reached over and opened his bottom right drawer with a tick of his wand. He took out a roll of parchment and started to write his reply to Sirius, also known to a select group of people as Snuffles.  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
I was delighted to recieve your letter. I'm very pleased that you've managed to reach and warn quite a few of the people I wanted you to warn.  
Harry has recovered quite well from his encounter to Lord Voldemort, although he's very worried about what's going to happen now.  
The cut in his arm has healed nicely thanks to Madam Pomfrey. But Madam Pomfrey and myself are now a bit worried about his state of mind.  
I'm sure you realise that the encounter with Voldemort has left scares in his soul and that he is very worried about things that might happen in the future.  
And the fact that he hasn't heard anything from you might have made things worse than they allready were. Add to that the fact that miss Granger and mr.Weasley are taking their exames as we speak so Harry has no friends to rely on for 100% at the moment.  
All things concidered, I would like you to come back to Hogwarts, just for a few days so you can join him, Hermione and Ron on the outing that I'm planning for Harry to take his mind of things. Afterwards you can warn the others but I believe that the mental health of Harry is and should always be in first place, as he's going to be a very importent person in our battle against Voldemort.  
I hope to see you back at Hogwarts soon,   
Many regards,  
A.Dumbledore  
  
  
After he had re-read his own letter he putted it into an envelope and attached it to the paw of the School owl that had taken the liberty of using Fawkes's perch.  
  
Dumbledore patted Fawkes gently on the head as he wanted to make clear that the owl wasn't going to take his place in any way. He lifted the owl of the purch and walked over to the open window and saw the owl taking off with his letter.  
  
  
  
AN : Jep, this is a re-posted chapter, as I had some major problems with the lay out of this story. I hope a change of writting programme will solve that problem, if not, it was worth the try... 


	2. Chapter 2 : The Solution and Making Plan...

Disclaimer : J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. The story itself is based on my own immagination. If you feel like I have stolen one of your ideas (already posted here as a fanfic), please e-mail me, I'll be happy to put you up as a disclamer too.  
  
  
A/N : The events in this story are situated between Chapters 36 and 37 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. The story itself is based on my own immagination. If you feel like I have stolen one of your ideas (already posted here as a fanfic), please e-mail me, I'll be happy to put you up as a disclamer too.  
  
  
AN : Yes!! My new and might I add improved lay out is working *jumps up and down* Perhaps I'll get even more reviews now than the first time. Who knows? *crosses fingers* ... *finds out that typing with crossed fingers isn't easy and decrosses them* *sighs*   
One last reminder : The events in this story are situated between Chapters 36 and 37 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Making plans   
  
  
Dumbledore looked outside for a moment, admirering the view he had onto Hogwarts grounds before he turned round saying : "I know you don't like delivering letters Fawkes, but would you please deliver a letter to professor McGonagall and one to professor Snape?"  
  
Fawkes klicked his beck.  
  
Dumbledore smilled and said : "Thanks Fawkes," as he knew that when Fawkes was ok with things he klicked his beck.  
  
Dumbledore got himself seated behind his desk and started to write the letter to McGonagall. After he had finished he handed it to Fawkes saying : "This is the one you should deliver to professor McGonagall. Only McGonagall may read this letter. That's very importent."  
Fawkes klicked his beck again, took the letter from Dumbledore and set off to find McGonagall.   
  
Then Dumbledore started the letter to professor Snape, as he needed some information before he started organizing things.  
  
When Fawkes returned Dumbledore handed him the letter and Fawkes set off again, now in the direction of the dungeons were Snape was teaching at that particular moment to a group of Seventh year Slytherins.  
  
Snape accepted the letter, gave the class an assigment and started to read the letter from Dumbledore.  
  
  
To Professor Snape,   
Head of the Slytherin-House  
Dear Severus,  
Would you be so kind to come to my office as soon as your class finishes.  
I wish to talk to you about Harry Potter.  
Hope to see you then,  
Regards,  
Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
  
Snape looked up, folded up the letter and putted into his cloak and overviewed the class while he tought about what Dumbledore wanted from him.  
  
He knew of course what had happened to Harry and that he still was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Mmm," he thought, "might have something to do with that dreadfull dog… Maybe he was captured by the Dementors or even worse Voldemort. Nah, I would've heard something like that. No, it's something else but what?"  
  
Snape had just finished that particular thought when the schoolbell rang and he was able to dismiss the class. After all the students had left he closed his notes, stepped out of the class, closing the door behind him and locking it with a spell before he set off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Seconds after he had knocked on the door he heard Dumbledore shouting "Enter". Snape opened the door and stepped into Dumbledore's office. McGonagall and Dumbledore were allready there.  
  
"O yes," thought Snape, "this is going to be a very intresting meeting. I should have known McGonagall would be here too, especially if it considered Harry Potter…"  
  
"Goodmorning Headmaster, Goodmoring McGonagall," Snape said, greeting the others.  
  
"O goodmoring Severus. Come in, nice you could join us. How were classes this morning?"  
  
"They were allright Albus, no problems what so ever."  
  
"Nice to hear it. Please take a seat."  
  
Snape choose a seat opposite to Albus and got seated.  
After he had purred professor Snape a cup of tea and got himself seated as well, Dumbledore clearded his troat and started :   
  
"Minerva, Severus, I need to talk to you both about Harry. You both know that cut Voldemort gave him is healed?"  
  
"Yes, we know that," said McGonagall, "But what's the problem then?"  
  
"Well, you see… The encounter to Voldemort was terrible, but the encounter to the spirits of his parents has effected him more than we might have realized. Add to that the fact that he knows first-handed how cruell Voldemort can be, so he's very worried about what Voldemort is going to do next as he has regained his body and powers."  
  
"Yes, I know, Poppy has talked to me about it. She concerned about it too. And yesterday after dinner I got a visit from miss Granger and mr.Weasley saying how worried they were about it as well."  
  
"I know Minerva, I know. I've spoken to Poppy this morning. She told me that mr.Weasley and miss Granger had talked about it to her too. She had noticed it herself too, and was worried about it for quite some time, but as it started to worry other people to she felt that she had to mention it to me, so she came to me and told me. Not that I hadn't noticed the behavour-change myself, but still, I'm no doctor or a nurse so I'd hoped it was just a temporary thing, but now…"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and went quiet for a moment before he continued.  
  
"The worst thing is that we can't tell him with lies, his worries are real! I'm worried about what's Voldemort is up to now as well, but no one except perhaps Voldemort himself and his Death Eathers know what he's up to next so the only thing we can do is prepare ourselves for the worst. We all have got to be prepared and I don't think that lying to the students is a good way of preparing them for the future, so I'm not going to do that to Harry or Hermione or Ron or any of the other students in this school… But that are things for the future. First we've got to solve that issue about Harry. Poppy suggested we organaze an outing for him and his friends. I kind of like that idea, but I'm not sure if it's a good thing to let Harry leave Hogwarts and its grounds."  
  
"Where would you send him?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"To the seaside, Minerva, to the seaside. What do you think, Minerva, might it be a good idea to give him some sort of an outing?"  
  
"Mmm," said Minerva, "It might be a good idea, but we've got to make sure he's safe."  
  
"Yes, I know, but you think it might be good for him?"  
  
"Yes it might be…" said McGonagall without hesitation.  
  
"Thank Minerva, but as I don't want to make a discission untill I've got some necessairy information. That's why I've asked you to come Severus as you have probably the best and latest information about Voldemort. But before we talk, I must ask you Minerva if you could do me a favour."  
  
"Sure, tell me what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Will you be so kind to go and find Hagrid and tell him that if he ever finds a big black dog on Hogwarts grounds he should bring it staight to me. The dog responds quite well to the name 'Snuffles'."  
  
"Yes, yes of course Dumbledore."  
  
Minerva stood up and left the room to bring Dumbledore's message to Hagrid.  
  
"So, you want to know what Voldemort is up to?" asked Snape as soon as McGonagall had left the room.  
  
"Yes, that's what I want to know," nodded Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, Voldemort is still trying to find a way to kill Harry, but at the moment he's fare more interested in gaining more power and taking over the wizarding world."  
  
"Do you think he's still keeping an eye on Harry with a spy or something?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, but still I'm not sure if sending Harry of to the seasade for a day is a good plan."  
  
"That remark is taken into consideration Severus, I haven't made up my mind yet, I'll have to think about it again. Thanks for your information."  
  
After this, Snape stood up and strode out of the office. 


	3. Chapter 3 : The Return of Snuffles

Disclaimer : J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. The story itself is based on my own immagination. If you feel like I have stolen one of your ideas (already posted here as a fanfic), please e-mail me, I'll be happy to put you up as a disclamer too.  
  
  
AN : The events in this story are situated between Chapters 36 and 37 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
  
Chapter 3 : The return of Snuffles  
  
  
A few days later was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sitting in his office when he heard noises outside in the corridor. At that point he heard a knock on the door. Dumbledore called "Enter", the door went open and Hagrid came in, escorting a big black dog.  
  
"'Morning, professor Dumbledore. I've got that dog you were asking about."  
  
"Goodmorning, Hagrid. Yes I see, thanks Hagrid. You can leave him with me."  
  
As Dumbledore said that, Snuffles got himself seated next to Hagrid like a well trained dog.  
  
"Ok then, bye Snuffles, bye professor Dumbledore," and he patted Snuffles on the head before he left the room.  
  
"Hello there Snuffles, I think it might be a good idea for you to take on your human form Sirius."  
  
A few seconds later, a grown man stood at exactly the same place as the big black dog had been.   
  
"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore, how are things with Harry at the moment?"  
  
"He's allright, but still madam Pomfroy and myself are a little worried about him. He hasn't left the Hospital Wing although the cut in his arm has healed perfectly."  
  
"What about the outing you metioned in your letter?"  
  
"We are still planning that as we speak, as professor Snape is still gathering the last possible information about Voldemort and his Death Eaters."  
  
"What's the situation with Voldemort and associates at the moment?"  
  
"Voldemort seems to be staying at this father's parental house, as he is planning his meetings and encounters to the Dementors and the Giants."  
  
"What can we do about that? "  
  
"Not very much I'm afraid. As the minister of Magic doesn't believe or doesn't want to believe Voldemort has returned, he's refusing to dismiss the Dementors from their task of garding Azkaban. So I'm very concerned about that one, but I'm trying to force things as we speak by informing other important people at the ministery that might do something to set things right again, but it won't be easy. I can tell you that, but I might as well give it a go. Or otherwise I might reget it for the rest of my life."  
  
"And what about the Giants?" Sirius asked curious.  
  
"As soon as this term has finished I'll send Hagrid with Madame Maxime on the road to the Giants to talk with them. But the resolt of that attempt to get them over to our side is still to be seen. But still it's worth the attempt isn't it."  
  
For a few moments they stud there facing each other in silence.  
  
Then Dumbledore cleared his troat and said : "Well, I'll talk you to Harry then, shall I?"  
  
"Yes please," answered Sirius, before he changed himself into his Animagus-form again.  
  
Together they left the Dumbledore's office and headed for the Hospital Wing to visit Harry.  
  
As they entered the Hospital Wing they saw Harry sitting in the window seat. The window was open and Hedwig was with him, and so were Ron and Hermione. As soon as they saw professor Dumbledore comming in with Snuffels they yelled : "Snuffles, you're back!"  
  
The dog didn't respond but waggled his tail as an anwer.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron,… How are you Harry?" said professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Headmaster, I'm fine thanks…" said Harry in response to Dumbledore's question, as he patted Snuffles on the head.  
  
"Hello Headmaster and hello Snuffles," said Ron and Hermione together.  
  
"Euh, is there something wrong?" said Harry terrified.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid about Harry, don't you worry, I'll tell you everything you need to know in a minute, but first I've got to have a conversation to Madam Pomfroy. Ron, Hermione, Harry, you'll stay here with Snuffles untill I come back. Allright?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster," said Harry with a look at Ron and Hermione nodding in agreement.  
  
After another soft smile to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snuffles Dumbledore turned around to find Madam Pomfroy.  
  
  
A few moments later he returned back to the little group of people seated by the window. At the same time they saw Madam Pomfroy leaving the room. With a little wave of his wand, Dumbledore closed the screen that stood next to the the window and Hary's bed.  
  
"Now we can't be seen from the door but we can see them," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Snuffles, you can take on your human form again."  
  
A few seconds later the black dog was changed into a grown man again.  
  
"I don't want to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius smilled and said : "I'm here at invitation of Headmaster Dumbledore Harry…"  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore said : "That's right Harry. He's here at my personal invitation. Now, let me finish please…" he added, as he saw Harry's lips moving to ask something.  
  
Dumbledore smilled when he saw how Harry shut his mouth again and started : "Harry, I don't know if you realize this but a lot of people have been worried about you ever since you returned to Hogwarts after your encounter to Voldemort. There is me for starters, your godfather Sirius, Madame Pomfroy, professor McGonagall, Hermione and Ron, even professor Snape is worried although he doesn't want to admit it… And only yesterday I received an owl from Ron's parents and Remus Lupin… We all know that you are dealing with a lot of things lately. Two major problems for you were the werabouts of your godfather and the return of Voldemort. The first was easy to solve. It took me about 20 minutes to write Sirius a letter, in which I asked him to return to Hogwarts. The other issue on your mind is somehow more difficult to solve. We all know that there isn't anything in the world that we can say or do to make you feel less worried about the recent events. There's no need to lie to you and tell you Voldemort isn't up to something. You have expecienced his evilness yourself and you know perfectly well what he's capable of doing. As there is no solution to that problem we had to find a way to take your mind off things. Temporally I'm afraid but it might do you good… I've planned a little trip for you, Hermione, Ron and Snuffles."  
  
"But Headmaster, is that wise?" asked Sirius terrified.  
  
"I don't know Sirius, but it'll be good for Harry…"  
  
"But…what if Voldemort finds out and attacks us there or what if he sends his Death Eaters?"  
  
"The danger to that is very small miss Granger… As there is only a limited number of people who know about this outing is very unlikely Voldemort will find out. To be exact, no one accept for me knows about the exact date. I can only say to you all : be prepared…"  
"But Headmaster, who knows it. I mean who knows all of this?"  
  
"There are 8 people who know : there's you, Ron and Hermione, Snuffles and myself, madam Pomfroy, professor Snape and professor McGonagall… And before you ask : yes professor Snape is in on this, but he's not happy with it, his advice was not to plan that trip, he's against it no matter what… But, his reports on Voldemort and the Death Eathers were of no significant meaning to your trip."  
  
"What do you mean, Headmaster Dumbledore?"  
  
"I do not know that Harry," said Dumbledore, "The latest report states that Voldemort has taken position in the Riddle House, together with his Death Eathers. Looks like he's planning his next moves. You'll be quite safe I assure you. And now I believe it's time for bed. Miss Granger, mr Weasley, time to return to your common room. Sirius, you better change into your animagus form again. You are welcome to stay with me tonight. And Harry, I think it's about bedtime for you too. I believe madam Pomfroy is going to check on you very shortly. So goodnight everybody. "  
  
"Goodnight Headmaster Dumbledore, night Snuffles, night Hermione, night Ron…" said Harry as the others left the hospital wing.  
  
Harry changed himself into his pijamas and got into bed. Long before madam Pomfroy came to check on him he was fast asleep…  
  
  
AN : Ok, an outing… But when? How? Is there something bad going to happen? You'll find out in the next chapter I promise. 


	4. Chapter 4 : The Outing and a Nasty Twist

Disclaimer : J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. The story itself is based on my own immagination. If you feel like I have stolen one of your ideas (already posted here as a fanfic), please e-mail me, I'll be happy to put you up as a disclamer too.  
  
  
AN : Last chapter to replace *yawns* Boring job but it has to be done. *thinks* Mmmm, perhaps it's a good idea to create a new chapter to say that the old have been replaced... *thinks about it* Nope, changing the summary might be enough. Oh well, who cares, it was only to figure out how this programme works out lay-outwise on ff.net and it happens to be better than expected, so it might pay off in the future *realises she's blabling* *blushes* Sorry about that, on with the story... *smiles* Happy reading!  
  
Oh, one last reminder though : the events in this story are situated between Chapters 36 and 37 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
  
Chapter 4 : The outing and the nasty twist   
  
  
Next morning Harry opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore stand beside his bed.  
  
"Time to go Harry… Get dressed quickly, in about a hour you'll leave for that special outing…"  
  
"But… Ron and Hermione and Snuffles?"  
  
"Don't worry about them. Snuffles allready knows, Hermione has been informed by professor McGonagall and I have ordered the Gryffindor prefect to wake up Ron. Now hurry… Breakfeast is served in the Great Hall."  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and got into the muggle clothes that were lying on the chair next to him. After that he ran out of the Hospital wing and headed straight for the Great Hall. He got himself seated next to Ron and started to eat.  
  
As soon as they were full, professor McGonagall stepped in and said : "Miss Granger, mr Potter, mr Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office at once."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and left the Great Hall with McGonagall and got on their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Shortly after, they arrived at the Gargoyle which garded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Outing," said McGonagall to the Gargoyle and that seemed to be the correct password as the Gargoyle jumped asside to let them pass.  
  
McGonagall stopped in front of the door that gave entrance to Dumbledore's office. She knocked and almost immedeatly they heard 'enter'.   
She opened the door and let them enter the room first.  
  
"Goodmorning Headmaster," said Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Goodmorning Harry, Ron, Hermione… I'm pleased to see that you are in time. My calculations must have been right. We still have 20 minutes before you leave. So that gives us time to give you all some rules. I know the three of you like to break rules, but for you're own personal safety I would demand you to follow them without questions. First : You do not draw any muggle attention to yourself… Second : You can not speak to Harry in his complete name : so no "Harry Potter" today. It might even be better if the two of you should call him "James" or something, but I repeat : do not mention the name "Potter". That might draw the attention of passers by, you never know if their intentions are good or bad that might become dangerous. And rule number three : You have to stay together no matter what!  
Now, did I made myself clear? Yes? Good? Now I've taken the opportunity to let Hagrid change some wizarding money into muggle money. I'll give it to you Hermione as you know best how to deal with it. Now it's time to tell you were you're going. I've arranged an outing at the seaside for you. You'll be going to Bristol…"  
  
"Bristol," said Hermione, "I've got a greataunt living there. I know Bristol quite well as a matter of fact…."  
  
"Nice to hear that you know Bristol a bit, because you'll have to walk towards the beach, as we had to find a more hidden place to drop you all off."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Ron.  
  
"Very simpel, I've arranged a portkey for the four of you. But taking recent advents into callulation I decided that professor Snape is going to be travelling with you, as well as professor McGonagall. They are to return immedeatly for Hogwarts as soon as they have dropped you off. They'll give you the necessairy instructions for your return, so please pay attention! Now, I see it's time for you all to get going."  
  
Dumbledore picked up an old book from his desk, gave it to professor Snape, who ordered them to lay a hand on the book and counted down… 5… 4… 3…. 2…. 1…. Take off…  
  
At that point fear took over but Harry clamped himself onto the book. Hoping that this wasn't another trap. When Harry opened his eyes again he found himself standing in some bushes. The others were there too.  
  
"Wait here! While I check if the coast is clear…"  
  
Snape stepped out onto the deserted sandy road and looked around… Nothing…  
  
He turned around and said : "Coast is clear. You may come out of the bushes now… Now, listen, I want the four of you back here by 5 o'clock. The portkey is set on 5.15, so be on time. The meeting place is here. So memorise the path. So 5 o'clock here…"  
  
"And be carefull will you. Take good care of each other and don't break the Rules, you know what I'm talking about. Now off you go, have fun, but be back at 5!" said McGonagall as a final warning.  
  
Harry, Ron, Snuffles and Hermione looked how Snape and McGonagall used the portkey to get back at Hogwarts.  
  
"What are we waiting for! Lets go to the beach!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snuffles headed out to the beach. Dumbledore had checked out a very nice day to be at the seaside. Not to cold, not to hot, not to much wind, in other words, a perfect weather for a perfect day.  
  
They choose a nice spot on the beach and got themselves seated. They walked around the beach, looked for seashelves and played with Snuffles. At 12 o'clock, Harry and the others started to feel hungry, so they packed their stuff and went to a snackhouse for something to eat.  
  
They got back, licely fed and completely full, and reinstalled themselves on the beach. After a few hours of rest they started to play again and even got a swim in the cold (lets call it icy) water.  
  
After they got themselves warmed up again Ron asked : "How much money have we got left? Is there enough for an icecream?"  
  
Hermione putted her hand in her pocket to collect the muggle money she had left and started to count.  
  
"Euhm, yes, I think we've got enough to buy an icecream…"  
  
"Then can we go and buy ourselves some icecream?"  
  
"I think we could, what do you think?" Hermione said turning herself towards Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said : "Ok, lets buy an icecream then…"  
  
Because the beach was pretty much deserted they garthered their things again. Snuffles, who didn't had to carry anything was way ahead of Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of squicking bracks.  
  
"O noooooo!" yelled Hermione, "Snuffles!!!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione started to run. What had happened? Was Snuffles allright?  
  
As they started to run they heared a car go in reverse and they knew the person that had hit Snuffles would be gone before they arrived at the crime scene. But neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione cared about the driver, their only concerns were Snuffles.  
  
"Snuffles!" Harry yelled as he saw the big black dog lying on the now deserted street. They hurried over to the dog and took a closer look at the dog, fear was reflecting in their eyes.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed in relief when they saw the dog waggeling its tail as they came closer.  
  
Snuffles breathed havily and as his leg was in an odd curve, they knew they had to take Snuffles to a vet. But then? Was there any way that the muggle vet would see there was something not quite right with Snuffles? After all, Snuffles was an animagus.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" said Hermione, "It's clear that Snuffles needs to visit a vet, but on the other hand : can we take the risk that the vet notices something strange about Snuffles and starts asking questions?"  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other before Harry said : "We'll have to take the risk. It's now 3 o'clock so we've got to stay here for at least 2 more hours before we go back and it's clear Snuffles needs medical attention now, before he really gets bad…"  
  
"So what's next?" said Ron, "We've decided to take him to a vet. But where can we find one? We don't know the place remember?"  
  
By now Hermione was deep in thoughts.  
  
"Hey! I know one! I did tell my greataunt lives in Bristol, didn't I? Last summer I stayed at my greataunt's place for a week, but then Crookhanks got sick and I had to take him to the vet. Let's see, were are we know… Oh I see, it's not that far away! Just down the street and then to the left…"  
  
"Ok, let's go then…" said Harry, picking up poor Snuffles, "let's take him to the vet then because I'm afraid his leg's broken…"  
  
"Mmm," said Hermione, "I think so too… But he'll be allright once we get to the vet…"  
  
"But how are we going to pay for it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Simple," said Hermione, "Luckily we haven't had our icecream yet so we can use that money for the vet instead of buying ourselves some icecream…"  
  
"But what if you don't have enough money? Vets are pretty espencive, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes they are, but I have allready figured that one out. How bigger the amount of cash they need, the more lightly it'll be that they'll send the bill to the adress you give up as you come in. So, I'll check Snuffles in and use my own adress, so they'll send the bill to my parents. In that case I'll write them a letter esplaining everything as soon as we get home, and then we'll make the nessessairy details for the payment and stuff… Ok, we are almost there. You'll both be acting like my brothers now ok? We're here for a holliday but our parents are visiting another nearby town and we stayed here for the day… Ok? Understood… Let's go in then, shall we…"  
  
Hermione opened the door to the vet and stepped asside to let Harry pass as he carried Snuffles inside. Than she hurried herself over to the desk were the vet-nurse was sitting.  
  
"Euhm, hello, excuse me, my dog has been knocked down by a car, is there a vet avalible right now?"  
  
"Yes, but she's busy with another patient, but I can let you into an empty consulting room, so you don't have to carry the dog anymore…" she said and turned to Harry.  
  
She walked them to an empty consulting room and said : "Can you come with me to check him into our patient file system?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Hermione said and left the room together with the vet nurse.  
  
After a few minutes Hermione came back in and said : "Ok, the dog is Snuffles, knocked down by a car, family dog…"  
  
At that moment the nurse putted her head around the corner and said : "The vet is on her way…"  
  
A few moments later a young woman stepped in.  
  
"Hello there, who's this little chap on the table?" she asked as she patted Snuffles on the head and stroked him. Snuffles also known as Sirius Black who hadn't been around a good looking woman for ages started to waggle his tail.  
  
"This is Snuffles, he's our dog. He's been knocked down by a car…"  
  
"Oh, … Let's seen if there has been any damage done…"  
  
And she started to examin him very closely…  
  
After her examination she said : "I would like to take a look at that leg. It's definitly broken, but I can't tell for sure if he needs to be operated for it, so I'm going to take an X-ray, just to be on the safe side, but otherwise he's fine."  
  
"But he couldn't breath properly! Are you sure there's nothing wrong with his lungs or his heart?"  
  
"No, he's fine, really… He could breath properly back then because of all the stress hormones that were in his blood, but now he's fine…" said the vet as she gave Harry a soft smile.  
  
"You really love that dog do you?"  
  
"Yes, we do…We just adopted him recently so we don't want to loose him now…"  
  
"Yes, I can imagine that… Now, Snuffles has to come with me to take that X-ray… You tree can say here if you like…"  
  
"We'll wait here… See you later Snuffles. And be a good dog!"  
  
Hermione said, as the vet left the examination room with Snuffles in her arms.  
  
About 15 minutes later the vet entered the room with Snuffles in her arms.  
  
"Snuffles…," Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time. Snuffles waggled his tail, but there was a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Here he is… Well, the X-ray showed that the leg was broken, so we had to put a firm bandage on it…"  
  
"No plaster?"  
  
"No, it'll heal nicely with that bandage, but you do have to keep him calm for at least 3 weeks, so no jumping of any kind…"  
  
"Ok, we'll make sure that he doesn't jump."  
  
"And don't be afraid to contact me or your own vet when you think there's something wrong ok…"  
  
"Ok, we'll do that… Will you take Snuffles Ron, James has carried him before so you're next."  
  
Ron picked up Snuffles, lifted him off the table and said :   
  
"Wow, you do have to go on a diet Snuffles, I wonder what stuff mum gives you when we aren't looking… Bye and thank you!"  
  
"Bye and thank you!" said Harry and Hermione, as they left the examination room.  
  
"Ok, I've got to go and pay now… You stay here with Ron and Snuffles and keep away from the window will you…"  
Hermione hurried herself over to the desk and paid the bill. Then she hurried herself over to the others.  
  
"Come on, lets go! We've got about 40 minutes to get to the meeting point and as we have to carry Snuffles so we better get a move on…"  
  
Soon they were on their way. They went as fast as they could, but they still had their stuff they had to carry as well and Snuffles wasn't a lightweight either…  
  
But still they managed to reach the meeting point in time. Hermione took a beach towel out of the bag she was carrying spread it open :   
"You might put Snuffles down now, and rest for a bit…"  
  
But Ron, Harry and Hermione had barely sat at all when Snape and McGonagall appeared.  
  
"What happened to Snuffles?" McGonagall asked while she hurried herself over to the place they were sitting.  
  
"As we were about to buy an icecream he got knocked down by a car. We visited a local vet, he'll be fine in a couple of weeks."  
  
"We've got to get a move on, the portkey is about to open. Gather your stuff and make sure you touch the portkey. I'll carry Snuffles," said Snape.  
  
At 5.15 the portkey opened as planned and a minute later Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office.  
  
After they had told Headmaster Dumbledore everything about their outing Dumbledore said :  
  
"Looks like you had a nice day… Except for the little incident with Snuffles…"  
  
"Yes it was. It really was great. Thanks for organizing all of this for me, Headmaster…"  
  
"Not at all Harry… Not at all…"  
  
"And I must thank professor McGonagall and professor Snape too…"  
  
Harry shaked hands with them too and then stepped back.  
  
"I believe it's time for dinner… Miss Granger, mr Weasley, you better get back to your dormitory's and get changed for dinner. Mr Potter, I will escort you and Snuffles to the Hospital wing. And as for you to, professor McGonagall and professor Snape, I ought to thank you both for your help as well, and I'll see you back at the dinner table."  
  
At that, they all left Dumbledore's office and their ways parted. Hermione and Ron headed towards their domitory's while Snape and McGonagall went back to their own offices'.  
  
Dumbledore and Harry headed in direction of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfroy for a healing potion for Snuffles.  
  
"I still wanted to have a word with you though Harry. It's time for you to leave the safety of the Hospital Wing and go back to your dormitory. You can stay here tonight and you can eat your breakfast here as well, but after that I would like you to go back to your dormitory. You've been trough a great ordeal, but now it's time to move on. Getting things back to 'normal' as good as it goes will be very good for you. Allthough you might feel different about it now, but in a few weeks time you'll see most things have gone back to the way they were before. No, not quite the way they were before, there's allways a tiny bit of fear present in all situations and thoughts, but as we can't plan what Voldemort is up to know, we've got to move on. We've got things to learn, things to pass through to you and all those other students, before it's too late… You'll find the strength to move on, I know you will Harry I know you will… Goodnight Harry…" and with that Harry was left alone…  
  
  
AN : And after this we go back to The Goblet of Fire (chapter 37) 


End file.
